Queen Of The Butteaflies
by queenofthebutteaflies
Summary: Lord of the Flies, but genderbended! And takes place in 2018.


QUEEN OF THE BUTTEAFLIES

Written By: Zoe Abraham, Journey Bolter, Emily Borden, and Sierra Janaskie

PIGLET

Greeting My Paper Companion,

The plane that was supposed to keep us safe crashed. There are no adults here and I'm scared. Normally my Aunt would take me to a candy store or give me some food to calm me down, but there is no candy on this island. Or food. It's not okay...and all the other girls keep talking about the tea? But I can't find tea anywhere? How can they make tea without a microwave, stove top OR a heat source, not to mention a tea bag...but, there is some drama between the other girls. As a group, we decided that we need someone to be in charge, a chief. You know, someone kind, who will do everything in the groups best interest, naturally. But that's not a quality that Raquel has. That's why I hesitated to vote for her. She was so mean to me, I told her that I didn't want to be called Piglet, yet she told everyone that that was what my name was, I thought I could trust her. But I don't know what's worse, 'Fatty' or 'Piglet'. She also made fun of my asthma, so she really shouldn't be the chief.

Oh, and one more thing! Jaqueline and the choir keep calling people "ho's". They say this so rudely, but I don't get it. If someone has some mad gardening skills, that could be really helpful...oh maybe we can build some shelters!

-"Piglet"

RAQUEL

Dear Diary,

I hate to say it, but…..the tea is piping hot.

You know how some people say they wish they could leave humanity? Drop everything and live on an island somewhere?

Well it's not as cool as they think.

Today my plane crashed and I'm stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. I'm not alone, which is cool, but everyone else here is a girl around my age or even younger, so we all have no idea what's going on. I met one girl, Piglet, who looked like she definitely needed to lose a few. She kept talking and talking and getting all up in my grill, and I'm like, _hello, we're going to die here!_ Anyway, we found a conch on the beach, and I blew in it to see if the other girls would come. And they did! And lucky, after everyone met up, we decided to choose a chief. And guess what? They elected me! This girl Jaqueline, along with her whole crew, was kinda upset about this but they have to realize that there are more important things right now than twinning with your girlfriends. _Oh look at me with my squad! All up in our black robes!_ You know what we can do with those black robes? Make shelter. I'm sure they protect against the sun real well. But whatever, I'll let them be for now. I already know drama's gonna stir up all over this island real quick. And I have stuff to do. People to lead!  
Except Piglet. She can do whatever she wants.

I'm sure her body could live off of itself for a while.

Cheers sisters!

SAGE

Dear Diary, today we crashed on an island in the middle of nowhere. I felt alone as I sat on the beach. As I looked around, beyond the beach was a forest that was very beautiful but has its scars. I don't know where to go or what to do? What if I never go home? What about my parents? Will I ever see them again? I don't see anyone here but I hear something past the beach. I went to go find a place to stop freaking out and I found a field in the forest. It's so wonderful and I felt safe from the fears on the beach. I felt so exposed on the beach but now whenever I am in the field, I don't feel so vulnerable.

I hear a faint noise. It sounds like a horn and a squeak in one. I think I am going to go check it out. I might as well right? I have nothing else to do or live for. If anything, there will be more survivors and we can keep eachother safe. So, I found more people! Including our lead choir singer, Jaqueline. The sound was coming from a conch shell that this girl named Raquel with a girl named Piglet found and used. We all met together like a meeting type group. As we sat and listened to Raquel make plans, I saw some young girls begin to be scared or cry. I went over to help calm them down as I held them close. After that, Raquel made a plan that I think we all benefit from! I support her and am glad that we have some sort of order on this mysterious island. Some older girls were supposed to help build shelters but many left me, Piglet and Raquel to build them. It turned out pretty well considering that the island is super hot. I also got to help some of the littluns pick fruit they couldn't reach from the trees which turned out to be helpful! I have to put the littluns to bed on that note, I will write later! Bye, Sage :)

JAQUELINE

Dear losers,

Today I got stranded on this island or something. It was definitely the pilot, stupid blonde. Anyway, It is really freaking hot and my hair is frizzy but idec right now. Because i have some tea to spill. So, me and my girls are twinning right? We are looking so cute just let me tell you. We have our matching black choir robes on with these fabulous black caps. Then out of nowhere there is this obnoxious noise. And when i say obnoxious i mean obnoxious. Like when you're watching a musical and they're clearly singing in the wrong key. It was a really loud deep sound. SO you already know what happened next, that's right we went to figure out the sitch. COme to find out it was an annoying little girl with stringy hair and no clothes on. Her name is Raquel and you can just tell she is such a hoe. Oh and get this… she has this friend. You will never believe what her name is. It is piglet… ahahahahahhahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha. ANd get this she is really fat too. So fat that when she got on the scale it said to be continued. SHe is so fat that even dora can't explore her. Like she is so fat i heard she was baptised at seaworld. Anyway.. We voted for who should be chief and these stupid whores didn't pick me. They picked that hoe, Raquel. ANyway that's all the tea i have for today. Later losers.

RAQUEL

Dear Diary,

Turns out my "leadership" position means nothing at all- the other girls won't even listen to me. I decided that making a large fire on the top of the mountain would be the best way to get rescued, but everyone else doesn't care! It's like they want to stay here or something. As the leader of this tribe, I'm just appalled at the other girls behavior! Luckily, I know what I'm doing, and I layed down the law pretty quick. We went to go build a fire, but surprise surprise, the other girls LET IT BURN OUT! And get this, right when the fire was out, a ship passed by! WE COULD HAVE BEEN RESCUED! But nooo, everyone else is just worried about hunting. Yeah, hunting. I understand that we need food but God, we wouldn't even HAVE to hunt if we would have been rescued today!

The truth is finally starting to set in. We're all stranded here. And I let them know that, too. I told everyone they need to knock it off, but then they just came back and told me there was a "beast" on the island? AS IF! Like we have _real_ things to worry about, people!

They are just so immature. It's like all they care about is making fun of Piglet and being the "leader" of all of us. But _I'm_ the leader, so all they can do is make fun of Piglet. And ignore my rules, of course!  
I need an aspirin.

See you later, sisters.

JAQUELINE

DEar Losers,

ME and that hoe girl raquel built a dumb fire. I really do not see the point but it´s whatever. I´m so done with piglet she wanted to come along with us but she is way too fat to even look at me. ANd she like gets freaked out and can´t even breath so that is lame. I literally cannot stand anyone on this island. SO i decided to make it a little more bearable. I am forming a super exclusive club called ¨The hunters¨ We are gonna be the biggest and the best group on this whole island. I am going to be the first one to kill a pig, the other girls are too afraid to get down and dirty ;) . while all the other girls are playing housewife me and my gang are out here killing the biggest pig. Even bigger than that fat kid piglet. She really got on my nerves today so i just b**ch slapped that girl. She was so upset it so the highlight of my entire life. Anyway that´s all the tea i have for today, later losers.

PIGLET

Greeting My Paper Companion,

Some of the girls, mostly those in the chorus, have gone on an expedition, but they said I couldn't come because of my asthma. It's always getting in the way and I don't really see why they care! The group that didn't go decided to build a fire but those mean girls took my glasses to start it! Everyone seems to pick on me no matter what I do and I don't fit in anywhere. If my Aunt were here, she would talk to me.

Even though they didn't want to listen, I told everyone who didn't go to the mountaintop that we needed to build shelters. But while I was trying to get the clan in order, I noticed that the small girl who was talking about a creature was nowhere to be found. Again, no one seemed to care, but they did start building...and those "ho's" were actually really handy. They were not the best but we have started to get the job done. We worked the day away until the hunter came back...with a pig, it was disgusting.

I had done absolutely nothing when Jaqueline came up to me and slapped me right in the face, it was so hard that my glasses even flew off. When I got them back, one of the lenses was broken...so now I'm hungry and blind, this island isn't fair.

-Piglet

JAQUELINE

Dear losers,

SO im so hype, no one has even tried to come save us. I am having the time of my life. You could even say i'm thriving. ME and my girls are hunting all the time now, we are basically living in the forest. And everyone else is so ungrateful. They have no idea how hard it is to kill these pigs, about as hard as getting a boyfriend.

The little children are being little brats. They keep complaining about this beast? I don't even know why they are scared. There is no beast and even if there was one i would not be scared. I would go up to that ugly lookin thing and kill it. I would make it scream and then take the skin and wear it as a leather coa… oh i didn't realize what i was saying. ANyway i guess what i was trying to say was that i am not scared. But these children are gonna be scared of me, i will tie them to a tree and laugh when they cr… sorry i don't know what is wrong with me. I am just so annoyed with them.

Me and my girls have a lot of friends now, we made a new song. It goes like, "KIll the pig slit his throat. Spill its blood." I love it so much its so trendy. Anyway time to go get dinner.

Later losers. 

RAQUEL

Dear Diary,

I had to do something. As the leader of this island, I _had_ to be brave and see what I could do to make the other girls respect me. So I went to go look for the beast.

I only found a pig, but when I finally killed it, I felt the bloodthirsty feeling the other girls were talking about. And it scared me.

I knew that ignoring it wasn't going to go away, so I decided to call a meeting about this beast to see what we can do.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, I guess.

This is getting scary, sisters.

PIGLET

Greeting My Paper Companion,

Raquel called all us girls together for a meeting about this beast people keep talking about, but I really don't think it's real. I tried to explain this to everyone else in the group that hasn't read as many books as me, but someone yelled at me to "shut up". I really think that this was uncalled for.

They didn't listen to me and then most of the clan went up to the mountaintop in search for the beast. They left me with all the girls that were too little to go...well me and Sage but she left to go in the jungle and told me that she would be back after dark. However, when everyone but Sage was all together, the girls who went on the adventure told me of what they had seen. They told me that the beast was real...I didn't think it could be true.

After listening to the tales the other girls had experienced through the day, I suggested that we build a signal fire near the beach, AND the others did so. I mean, they actually did something that I suggested. Maybe things are turning up.

-Piglet

SAGE

So at this point, everyone is on edge a little. We are all scared of something, someone. I feel powerless but I don't show it infront of the little girls. Most have gone with Jaqueline and when I pass them in the forest, the are singing and dancing about pigs and food and hunting and beaches. Mostly happy things! But I feel the fear and I think of them every time I go to the field. There are nice flowers in the field and it reminds me of the gardens in London we used to have...well, what I have now I assume…..

There have been talks from the girls about a beast on the island? I haven't really been around too much but from what I have heard, this beast is ruling their thoughts and actions. Some of the little girls can't sleep at night because of this beast. I wanted to keep them safe and stay away from whatever this beast was that they had so-called seen.

SAGE

One day, I was exploring the island and I saw something move in the trees. It looked like a giant snake hanging down from the tree with fears of its own, waiting, bored and tired. I walked closer, seeing it was blowing in the hot breeze and assuming it couldn't possibly be a snake or creature of some sort. I saw a parachute type thing tangled in the trees with a silhouette of a body. my heart was pounding as I walked to face whatever was in the tree and I saw a beast. It looked like the rags of cloth and shiny eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. As soon as it registered in my mind what this was, I ran back to the field like nothing could stop me. I felt like I couldn't believe what I had just seen, what would I do? I got to the field and sat down. All I could see in my head were the images of the skeleton that had decayed from a human face. The hollow nothing in the skeleton gave me chills and I thought to go tell the boys I had found the beast. I ran through the forest as fast as I could.

I ran through the forest to go tell the girls and then I stopped realizing I forgot my flowers I picked earlier from the field. I stopped and ran to get them real quick. So I went over to the shelters to tell Raquel and Piglet but they weren't there so I grabbed some berries to eat and went back across to the field. I sat down and that's where we are now. I can't write much more because I don't want to be alone any longer. I heard a noise from the forest and it sounded like a happy scream almost. I heard it coming from the tribe type thing that Jaqueline made with a majority of the girls. I felt the knowledge of the beast weighing on my mind and in everything I see. I am now going to go and warn them of the beast and warn them to stay away or remove it from the island. I need someone, and I hope they listen! I will write later to see what happens with the beast. Bye, Sage :)

PIGLET

Greeting My Paper Companion,

There is somewhat of a battle going on between Jaqueline and her chorus vs myself and Raquel. We are on different places on the island but it sounded as if they were having a party and I couldn't resist. When Raquel and I arrive, we discover it is not just a party, but a fiest! And Jaqueline even gave me some food, I couldn't believe it!

But then something went wrong...I wanted to leave, Paper Companion, I really did, but that didn't happen. There was a beast...but it wasn't a beast, and we were really doing the right thing to protect all of us stranded from the plane...but but, I didn't know it was Sage. I promise with all my being, I thought it was the beast and it was an accident, I swear...not murder. I couldn't kill anyone, it was an accident. I'm so sorry Sage.

-Piglet

RAQUEL

Dear Diary,

It all just happened so fast. I came back to visit Piglet, she isn't so bad after all, after the rest of Jaqueline's group left, you know, started their own tribe, and she was building a new fire, and I just thought we were going to be okay! But then we heard something on the other end of the island and...I didn't mean to, I swear.

We just got too caught up in everything. I mean, one moment we were all having fun- everyone, even Piglet- and the next moment we were...beating something. Someone? Maybe?

No. It didn't happen. There's no way! We were all just protecting ourselves. We were all just.. Celebrating the beasts' death. No, we conquered the beast.

There is no beast!

There is no beast!

There is no beast!

There is no beast!  
There _was_ no beast! **  
There was no beast!**

I am so sorry.

JAQUELINE

Dear losers,

Last night was kind of an intense night. So we were all having a potluck. Having a good time and whatever. Good music, good friends, good food. That i caught just by the way. So we were having our party and we decided to play this game where one of us pretends to be a pig. Its really fun especially when you are one of the hunters. We get to go around and chase people and it is like tag on crack. So then the weird hippie girl sage (like what kind of name is that?) comes running down the hill and screaming about there being a beast. She is so annoying. So we thought she wanted to be the pig and we start chasing her around. We are all just playing a game and having fun. It is all just fun and games. Then i don't really remember this happening. I look around and everyone is just silent.

Sage is dead. And we killed her.

But you know it was her fault, she was the one playing the game. The girl just died. She basically killed herself. Anyway she is dead so that means more food. I don't feel bad she was stupid.

Later losers.

PIGLET

Greeting My Paper Companion,

Raquel and I have become very good friends, we don't argue as much and honestly, it's nice to have someone on your side when everyone else hates you. Speaking of that, last night when Raquel and I were sleeping, someone attacked us and stole my glasses. It had to be one of the hunters so that they could make more fire, but that's still not okay! They are _my_ glasses and I have the right to see! I need to get them back, so Sam, Erin, Raquel and I march down to them to go get my glasses back...well the three of them march while Sam and Erin had to help me get there because I could not see anything.

When we finally arrive, I hold up the conch and everyone becomes silent. I knew bringing it was a good idea because it holds so much power. All eyes were on me, and for the first time, people were listening...this was my time. I told everyone to stop the stupid little girl games with spreading drama around and hating each other. I said that we need to focus on what's important, getting rescued. However, the next thing I knew, a big rock was rolling towards me and I heard something like breaking glass...the conch had shattered.

JAQUELINE

Dear losers,

So last night a few of us were so bored. So we decided to play a little prank on that fatty piglet. We snuck into their pathetic little huts. We stole piglets glasses and in the moment it just felt right to start a fight. I mean you are only stranded on an island once #yaosoaio. I beat the blood out them. Like they were all messed up it was so funny #noregrets.

Then we ran back to our castle. I mean it isn't really a castle but whatever. These pathetic losers sam, erin, raquel, and ugh piglet come crawling at the bottom of the wall. They were just so annoying so i dropped a boulder on piglet. I'm shocked it killed her she is so fat i was afraid it wouldn't be big enough. Hahahha, anyway she is finally dead so it makes me happy. that is all for today, it has been the best two days of my life!

Later losers.

RAQUEL

Dear Diary,

Piglet is dead.

After all this time on the island, I keep thinking about everything that has happened. I didn't even like Piglet at first, but I never thought she deserved to die! Or that anything else on this island deserved to happen.

It all happened so fast. Again. These things never give me enough time to think.

Me, Piglet, Sam, and Erin were sleeping in our huts on our beach, and then all at once, everyone was fighting. They stole Piglet's glasses.

It shouldn't have even been that big of a deal, like it was just a small prank, but it made me so angry. After everything that's happened, we can't just act like adults! And they've taken Piglet's glasses so many times. I just don't understand why they are such instigators! We are all at fault for what happened to Sage, but they don't even see that.

Anyway, they ran away with Piglet's glasses. We went to go get them, and before I knew what was even going on, Piglet blew on the conch. It was silent. We all just stood around looking at each other, and then, a boulder came out of nowhere and hit Piglet.

I don't know if the sound was the conch shattering, her brain shattering, or a combination of both.

After that, I knew it was over.

I had to run.

JAQUELINE

Dear losers,

SO now everyone is on my side except for raquel. I don't know why she hasn't come to her senses yet. Like seriously has she not seen that everyone else is dead. Like come on.

So if she won't come to our side then i'll kill her. Know she is hiding like a little chicken. I cannot find her anywhere but when i do just you wait. We started a fire so she would be forced out. But still no little hoe. I have to go because this is taking up too much time. But don't worry this is not the end.

Later los...

RAQUEL

Dear Diary,

I think I might die here.

Everyone is on Jaqueline's side now. And after Piglet was killed, I had no choice but to run. I couldn't join her side. Not after everything she's done.

So I ran and ran and ran and ran and I could hear the other girls coming after me. And I kept running and running and my mind was spinning, and every memory of my life came back to me, even the stuff before being on this island. And I just knew that I was going to die. And I thought, someday, when the news gets out, my name will be listed as a victim of the other girls cruelty. I could see all of our names on a newspaper headline…

Wait. I hear something. A boat, maybe? And is that?

JAQUELINE

SO we found raquel but she is talking to this man (of course she is that hoe) the first man on the island and of course she finds him. The island is burning and it matches my burning heart. I do not want to leave. Maybe i can kill him. I'm gonna go see what he wants. I will write to you later. Later losers .

RAQUEL

Dear Diary,

We have been rescued.

It turns out, what I heard when I was hiding was a naval officer. He asked who was in charge, and I said me, of course. And then he asked me about what had happened, and everything came back to me.

I told him about the death of Sage and Piglet, and he told me he thought British girls would do better.

But it turns out, we couldn't.

No one can.

The end, sisters.


End file.
